


Felix Felicis

by TheLightinmySeoul



Series: Lee Jihoon and the First Wizarding War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw Jihoon, Romance, Slytherin Soonyoung, im dramatic lollll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: It’s Jihoon’s fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he can’t help but think he’s the luckiest boy alive.





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquariusblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusblues/gifts).



—

 

 **Felix Felicis** , also called " **Liquid Luck** ", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful. It turns an ordinary day into an extraordinary one.

—

 

The year was 1964. It was a lovely late summer day and the sun had reached a peak spot above the surrounding mountains. Some clouds scattered the sky and the breeze from the lake granted the perfect temperature. As always, the student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took full advantage of the wonderful day, numerous groups escaping the chilled walls of the castle to head out onto the grounds. Though this mass exodus might’ve been related to the upcoming Quidditch match that the school had been clamoring about for the past few weeks.

There seemed to be only one student left in the castle, a fifth year Ravenclaw bent over a pile of books spread out on a library table. Gold rimmed glasses slipped down his nose and his curly brown hair was stuck up in odd places, as if he had been continuously running his hands through the locks in frustration. There was a certain tenseness to his shoulders that made his position seem quite uncomfortable. His shoe tapped a continuous melody on the wooden floors, matching the rhythm in his head.

Lee Jihoon was stuck on a page in his Herbology book, reading the same words over and over again but retaining nothing. He seemed distracted, casting fugitive, almost guilty glances out the window where the edges of the Quidditch field could be seen peeking over the windowsill.

He let out a frustrated growl when he realized that he had been reading the same page of his textbook yet still had no idea how to harvest a Fanged Geranium. Shutting the book with a rather aggressive thud, he pulled a different textbook toward him and flipped through to a random page.

A loud cheer from the gathered crowd carried up from the Quidditch field through the window of the library. Jihoon’s busy hands stilled and he subconsciously angled towards the noise. It was the first game of the year, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff and all the students had been talking about for weeks. As if suddenly realizing his mistake, he tore his gaze away and directed it at his books instead.

Not even a few sentences in, he felt soft hands reach up to massage the knots in his shoulders. Jihoon jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning around, furious at being interrupted.

Kwon Soonyoung smiled hesitantly at him, hands hanging in midair. Jihoon hadn’t looked at him close up in months. He might have looked different, grown a couple of inches or cut his hair, but Jihoon avoided looking any closer. He wasn’t wearing his full school robes, having discarded his cloak and unbuttoning the top three buttons on his white shirt. His Slytherin tie was stuffed into his breast pocket and his wand shoved into the pocket of his pants.

He pulled out the chair beside Jihoon without waiting for permission, staring at him earnestly. “How many classes are you taking this year?” He said after a pause, a grin on his face but the action forced.

“I’m studying for twelve O.W.L.s,” Jihoon answered briskly. He shuffled the books around at random, simply for something to do, and buried his face behind one.

Soonyoung whistled in response, though softly as to not draw the librarian’s attention. “Need any help?” He offered. He reached out for one of the various pieces of parchment and skimmed through the text. “Want me to ask you some practice questions?” He raised his tone to lighten the situation. It almost felt like last year, where every Saturday they’d hole up in the library and study together. But this year was different and when Jihoon didn’t respond, Soonyoung turned his face stubbornly back to the paper. “Here’s a good one, describe the vanishing spell and the specified wand movement-”

“Soonyoung, I-” Jihoon cleared his voice. He didn’t look up from his book. “I’d prefer to study by myself, thank you.”

The table went quiet. Jihoon risked a glance over the edge of his book to see Soonyoung’s tight grip crushing his notes. “Ji,” he started quietly and as if his voice burned, Jihoon pulled the book closer over his face. “Why don’t we take a break and go see the Quidditch match? I’m sure we could catch the end of it…”

“Soonyoung, I said I’d rather be alone!”

Both of them seemed shocked at his outburst. Jihoon’s voice had risen so loudly that the librarian was casting them furious looks. For a second neither of them spoke before Jihoon heard a chair being forcibly pushed back from the table.

“Fine,” Soonyoung grumbled. He didn’t sound mad, rather disappointed. Jihoon heard him throw the sheets of parchment back onto the table. “Just… Take care of yourself, okay?”

Then he was gone. Jihoon didn’t move until the library was completely still again, the only noises coming from the ongoing match on the grounds.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jihoon put aside his book and buried his head into his arms.

—

Soonyoung didn’t attempt to speak to him again after that. Jihoon saw him occasionally throughout the next couple of weeks, either talking to his housemates or lounging around the school and studying by himself, but whenever they happened to cross paths or end up in the same room, Soonyoung would avoid his eyes and Jihoon would leave as quickly as possible.

“You know you’re being cruel,” Jihoon’s roommate Wonwoo told him over dinner one night. His voice dripped disappointment, but it was dampened, like this wasn’t the first time they had to have this conversation. Jihoon had spotted Soonyoung at the Slytherin table and in result was shoving food down his throat to escape the Great Hall.

Jihoon didn’t bode him an answer, though whether it was because he didn’t want to or because his mouth was so full of food one could not be sure.

“I don’t know what happened,” Wonwoo hissed across the table, “But you two need to talk to each other and work it out. You haven’t spoken to him since the start of the term, and its been two months.”

With difficulty Jihoon swallowed his food and chased it with a swig of pumpkin juice. He grabbed his bag and jumped to his feet, pointedly ignoring Wonwoo. “I’ll see you at the common room.” Wonwoo’s disapproving frown followed after him.

“Hey Jihoon.”

Jihoon didn’t slow his pace, hoping that it would seem that he just hadn’t heard him, but a body intercepted him before he could make it through the great doors.

It was Jun, a Slytherin who had transferred his fourth year from Durmstrang. He was the same age as Jihoon, though at least a head taller. Quite handsome, his angled features and sharp eyes were complimented by sleek black hair and blue eyes. He had fast adapted to the British lifestyle since he had moved, but still wore his old schools fur coat even though it was the beginning of October.

“My family wanted to invite you over for a week during winter break,” Jun said charmingly, handing over a red invitation with the Wen’s family crest. He was from a famous pureblood family that Jihoon’s own knew well. “They were very pleased to meet you last summer and they wanted to know if you would like to visit again next year, possibly stay longer…”

Jihoon thought he could see Soonyoung staring at them out of the corner of his eye. He hastily shoved the invitation into his bag, wanting to leave immediately. “Sounds lovely, Jun. I’ll let you know,” he replied without looking at him before stepping around his lanky body and escaping.

He didn’t stop until he collapsed at the top of the stairs of the Ravenclaw, leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

“What gets broken without being held?” The eagle knocker on the door asked pleasantly.

“A promise,” Jihoon said in between breaths. The door swung open easily and Jihoon clambered inside.

He didn’t stop to take a look at the beautiful views of the castle grounds, or rest his feet near the fire. Instead he hurried into his room and collapsed onto his bed, pulling the curtains around him and plunging himself into darkness.

Jihoon pulled the invitation from his bag, took one look at it, and shoved it under his mattress for another day. A memory from the previous summer when he had been invited to the Wen’s estate for dinner flashed through his head.

The Wen family had been very nice and polite and quite welcoming to Jihoon, but he could remember the way their gazes had stared at him eagerly, almost hungrily, and how they spoke highly of his family status and how they were sure Jihoon would do great things in the future. Jun had spent most of the early dinner trying to draw him into conversation but had eventually given up.

“I have numerous connections in the Ministry, not to mention Northern Europe,” Mr. Wen had said, adjusting the expensive silverware on the table as a House Elf shuffled around them, spooning more soup into their plates. “If you might be interested, we could arrange an internship for you over the summer holidays next year.”

“My dear, I’m sure his family has connections as well,” Mrs. Wen commented, batting her eyes charmingly towards Jihoon’s parents. “The Lee’s are well known for producing numerous Heads of Offices in the Ministry.”

“Is that your plan, boy? Possibly Minister of Magic one day?” Mr. Wen asked almost too eagerly.

“My son has plans to become an Auror first,” Jihoon’s mother replied with obvious pride. “Of course, what happens after that is up in the air, but Jihoon’s possibilities are endless!”

“An Auror!” The Wens cried. “Wonderful, splendid!”

It had been one of the most awkward and painful experiences Jihoon had had of late and he spent the rest of the dinner picking at his food and wishing that someone would stab him with a butter knife and put him out of his misery. The adults didn’t seem to require his participation, so Jihoon just nodded his head robotically and tried not to seem as miserable as he felt.

“Jihoon should really spend more time with your son,” Jihoon’s mother had told Mrs. Wen once they had moved to the living room to sit in front of the warm fire. “Recently he’s befriended quite the… Interesting crowd, and I believe at his age he needs to start taking his future into account! Meet the right people, you understand right?”

“Of course,” Mrs. Wen agreed, patting Mrs. Lee apathetically on the arm like she had just been displayed terrible news. “I understand completely. Did you know at his old school, Junhui had befriended a squib? We put an end to that rather quickly, didn’t we dear?”

“Yes honey,” Mr. Wen said, though he hadn’t been listening, instead deep in discussion with Jihoon’s father regarding the recent political climate change.

“Can you believe that the Minister of Magic is a Muggle-born?” Mr. Wen seemed downright aghast.

Mr. Lee had nodded his head, looking similarly upset. “My brother left his position on the Wizengamot out of outrage.”

“Two of my best friends are Muggle-born.”

Jihoon hadn’t even realized he had spoken until all six heads swiveled towards him, including the House Elf who looked faint and almost dropped his plate of pastries. He had been thinking of Soonyoung and Seungcheol when he said it, realizing belatedly his grave mistake.

“And I’m sure they’ll be put in their place as soon as the Ministry comes to their senses and fires that lumbering buffoon. He’ll only be the first before a long weeding out of the Ministry officials occurs, and then they’ll be able to get to the children,” Jihoon’s father had said coldly. Then he turned to the Wens, as if seeking their agreement. “Really, it’s those boys faults. How dare they think it is right for them to speak to my son? Filthy Mudbloods, they’re everywhere these days.”

Jihoon met his mother’s scolding gaze, a promise that they would discuss this later. “We’ve already had this conversation before, haven’t we dear?” She whispered furiously under her breath and Jihoon dropped his head in response, feeling anger pricking at him like thorns. When his mother looked away, she forced a charming smile back onto her face. “Did you know that Jihoon has been offered a Prefect position this year?”

“Oh really?” The Wens were easily drawn back into conversation, though they kept casting glances in Jihoon’s direction as if they couldn’t understand why a Pure-blood would possibly interested in befriending a Muggle-born. “That’s wonderful news…”

Back in his bed, Jihoon let out a long, drawn out groan and buried himself in his blankets as if to block out the memories.

He didn’t know how long he laid there. He thought he heard his roommates shuffle around the room but no one dared to disturb him. At one point he drew his wand and his notes from his bag and attempted to read underneath the covers, but nothing stuck in his mind. Instead he attempted to disappear underneath the covers, but his misery was interrupted as the windows flew open and something flew inside. Jihoon threw back his covers and watched as a paper crane squeezed its way through his curtained bed and landed on his lap.

The crane unfolded itself and Jihoon read the words scrawled in black, messy ink.

 _I think it’s time we talk._  
The usual place, 10pm.  
-Your friend,  
S.C.

Resisting a groan, Jihoon threw the paper off his bed and curled back amongst the blankets. He didn’t really have to go. There were no consequences, no one was holding him at wand point. Even if Seungcheol wanted to come and get him, Jihoon didn’t think Seungcheol had the brains to get into Ravenclaw Tower.

Despite the stubborn thoughts, at five minutes to ten, Jihoon found himself disentangling himself from his sheets and heading down the Tower stairs. He dodged around Wonwoo, who was in a corner studying, and exited through the front door.

He took the short trip from the Ravenclaw Tower to the West Tower, where the Owlery was located. It was Seungcheol’s favorite place to meet with him, maybe because it was where they had met for the first time. They had both been sending letters home, Jihoon only a first year at the time and Seungcheol two years older.

“Mind helping me?” A younger Seungcheol had asked, approaching Jihoon who was attracting a letter to his own owl Arnold. Even back then he had messy black hair and an easy going grin, and gave off a friendly aura despite towering over Jihoon. “Sorry, the birds still kind of freak me out,” he added when Jihoon gave him an odd look, and then let out a boisterous laugh so loud that made some of the owls ruffle their feathers, letting out squawks of indignance at him.

Just to shut him up, Jihoon decided to show him how to easily calm the owl and how to attach the letter to its leg without letting the bird get away with any clever nips.

“Thanks!” Seungcheol said eagerly after their owls were off into the air and heading towards their destinations. He stuck his hand out, large, burly, with a couple of friendly bites from previous attempts. Jihoon took it hesitantly but mostly to just remain polite. “Choi Seungcheol, and you are?”

It didn’t take long for Jihoon to figure out that even though Seungcheol was annoying, stubborn and very loud, he made a pretty decent friend. But now as he watched a figure drop from a high staircase above him, he questioned whether this friendship hadn’t been his best decision.

Choi Seungcheol’s grinning face greeted him as always, his new tawny owl Zeus snoozing on his shoulder. Hundreds of bright eyes stared down at them from their homes waiting for their own assignments. With a flourish of his wand, Seungcheol sent a series of orbs of light out across the room to light his way and distract the birds. His Gryffindor tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was untucked, allowing him to stuff his hands into his pockets. Seungcheol seemed relaxed, which surprised Jihoon. He thought Seungcheol being in his seventh year would be as stressed as Jihoon with his N.E.W.T.s coming up. But instead he was the same as when Jihoon first met him, unbothered and grinning, though now his messy black hair was tamed and slicked back, and he had grown in height and was twice as broad.

“You look awful,” Seungcheol said cheerily, his own friendly way of greeting.

Jihoon merely scowled. He did attempt to tame his hair, but knew Seungcheol didn’t just mean his unruly curls. Last time he had properly looked at himself in the mirror he had seen the dark, ugly circles underneath his eyes and his sunken cheeks, a testament of how much weight he had lost over the summer. “Why couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?” Jihoon asked, as if aggressively pulling at his hair would make it turn straight. “I was busy studying.”

“You seem like you need a break,” Seungcheol said but Jihoon only scowled more fiercely at him.

“Well, I don’t. Now, if you don’t have anything else to say...” Jihoon turned towards the door but Seungcheol slid in front of him, blocking his path.

“Just five minutes, alright?” Seungcheol asked, still smiling but this time, softer, more kindly. After a hesitant pause Jihoon relented and Seungcheol alighted the stairs, positioning them in one of the higher windows where he moved to stick his feet over the ledge. Jihoon sat beside him, crossing his legs and staring out over the woods.

“Reminds me of the old days,” Seungcheol said wistfully.

Jihoon scoffed in response. “Is this really why you dragged me out here? Wanted to reminisce with me, old man?”

Seungcheol ignored his tone, instead turning to look at Jihoon fully, as if taking him in. Finally, he spoke. “What happened this summer?”

Jihoon replied automatically, the answer already on the tip of his tongue. “Nothing happened. It was uneventful.”

Seungcheol let out a long, patronizing sigh and stretched his arms over his head, leaning back against the windowsill. “You may be able to get away with lying to other people like that, but not me, Jihoon.” He didn’t respond. They had known each other for five years now, and while their personalities were like two sides of a coin, fire and ice, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Muggle-born and Pure-blood, they had developed a strangely close relationship. Seungcheol was like the older brother Jihoon never had and they shared more secrets and memories than Jihoon liked to admit.

Their close friendship also meant that Seungcheol could read him like an open book, which of late Jihoon was not very pleased about.

“You’re different this year,” Seungcheol specified, as if he had had nothing better to do his last year at Hogwarts than analyze Jihoon’s life. “You quit the Quidditch team, which I highly doubt was your decision considering how much you love playing that game and how hard you worked to earn the House Cup last year. And I thought you’d be overly pleased to be a Prefect this year, but treat it like a job and I haven’t heard you gloat about it once. You barely talk to anyone anymore and your head has been buried in books for weeks. Tell me, what’s going on?”

Jihoon didn’t respond, instead staring stonily out the window, subtly hoping that if he didn’t provide an answer Seungcheol would stop questioning him. A soft breeze tickled their faces as they stared into the night, the only light coming from the orbs Seungcheol had magicked and the small sliver of the moon that was just peeking out from behind the clouds.

“And what’s this about you spending summer at the Wen’s?” Seungcheol asked impatiently, and Jihoon shot him a surprised look. “Don’t look at me, rumors spread fast. Back to the point, I distinctly remember you calling the Wens ‘Pure-blood supremacist gits?”

“I-” Jihoon cut off, unsure of how to answer. “That was a long time ago. Junhui is very nice.”

“I’m sure he is,” Seungcheol shrugged, though he still seemed unconvinced. “And so is Jeonghan, and so are you, and so are many Pure-bloods for that matter, but your families are a different story,” he paused to give Jihoon another look, as if sensing for a reaction. “I know you hate all the Pure-blood politics and loathe family dinners.”

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders weakly, unable to come up with an answer.

“And why haven’t you been speaking to Soonyoung?” Jihoon visibly recoiled at the name. It was the conversation he had been dreading. “I haven’t seen you two in the same room since the start of the term. You were attached at the hip last year and this year you haven’t spoken for more than five minutes. Didn’t you celebrate his birthday at his house?”

Jihoon was suddenly overwhelmed with the memory of wandering among the trees outside a small countryside house, watching horses graze in the hills and dogs chase chickens. He remembered sitting on the roof of an old cottage, counting the stars, so removed from magic that he could almost forget that anything of that sort existed, could forget about who he was and all the expectations that his parents had buried him under-

With a frustrated shake of his head Jihoon pushed the memories away, as if he could banish them from his mind. Seungcheol was staring at him in concern.

“Nothing happened between us,” Jihoon said firmly. “We’ve just been busy, is all.”

“Busy, right,” Seungcheol didn’t seemed convinced. “Well, that’s not what he told me.”

Jihoon shot to his feet. “Soonyoung spoke to you?” He asked, now almost angry.

“Yeah, he did.” Seungcheol stood up as well. “And he told me about how you’ve been a tosser to him all year. He said you even ran away in the middle of the night, didn’t say goodbye to his mum-”

“I did not run away,” Jihoon replied hotly.

“Well, you can tell him that yourself later,” Seungcheol argued. “But I’m here to get to the bottom of this.” There was a tense pause before Seungcheol exhaled, as if blowing all his frustrations from his body. He seemed to physically deflate. “You can talk to me, Jihoon. Just tell me what’s going on.” He reached for Jihoon’s hand, but Jihoon ripped it out of his grip, pretending not to see the hurt that sparked in Seungcheol’s gaze.

“… Is it your family?” Seungcheol finally asked, tone as gentle as possible.

Jihoon felt like he was breaking down. The protective wall he had so carefully constructed around himself that summer was cracking down the middle and the flood of emotions inside was about to explode. He sucked in a heavy breath and realized that tears were beginning to leak from his eyes.

“Jihoon, you don’t have to do what they want,” Seungcheol attempted to convince him, voice firmer this time. “You’re your own person.”

“You don’t understand, Seungcheol!” Jihoon snapped viciously. His voice had risen shrilly and he attempted to clamp down on his rising emotions to get back any semblance of control. “They’re my parents,” he said, a bit cooler. “I’m a Lee. And I must have been dreaming these past years, thinking I could get away with playing Quidditch, neglecting my studies. This summer was simply a reminder that I needed to take my future seriously.”

“What, and stop fraternizing with us Mudbloods?”

Seungcheol’s words were like a slap in the face. Jihoon physically reeled. “Don’t call yourself that.”

“Why not? That’s what your family calls us, don’t they?” Seungcheol asked, eerily calm and Jihoon wished he was really as unaffected as he seemed. “Mudbloods,” he repeated and Jihoon flinched. “No need to look so scandalized, you might as well start using the word now, the Wens are probably expecting to hear those terms from you next summer.”

Jihoon seemed too stunned to speak so Seungcheol continued. “That’s why you’ve been avoiding me and Soonyoung, right? Because you’re too good to speak to those with dirty blood?”

“That’s not it,” Jihoon defended, but his tone was too quiet to be convincing. He had dropped his head, staring at the ground, unable to meet Seungcheol’s piercing eyes.

“You can say it, you know,” Seungcheol added, voice getting progressively more aggressive as well. “Actually, I’d much rather you say it to my face. Go on Jihoon, call me a Mudblood.”

“Seungcheol, I’m not going to-”

“Say it.”

“No.”

“It’s just a word. Here, repeat after me, Mudblood. Come on, you can do it.”

“Seungcheo-”

“Say it!”

“STOP IT!”

Jihoon’s yell sent numerous owls launching from their nests into the air. Loud twittering filled the air as the remaining owls hooted angrily down at them. The air was still as Seungcheol waited patiently for him to continue.

Angry tears welled in the corner of his eyes when Jihoon finally looked up at him. “Stop it,” he repeated quieter, but just as intensely. “I don’t think I’m any better than you and I would never call you a Mudblood.”

“Then why avoid us?” Seungcheol asked, looking pleased that Jihoon had finally raised his voice. It only annoyed Jihoon further.

“Because…” Jihoon began wringing his hands on his shirt, feeling his palms moisten with sweat. “You’re right, it’s my parents… I got into a lot of trouble last summer when they found out what I had been doing at school. I never told them before. Never told them who my friends were, which classes I was taking, that I had even joined the Quidditch team… They said I had fooled around long enough, but during my fifth year I needed to focus on school and pass my O.W.L.s. That I should stop fraternizing with… Your kind, otherwise I would be disappointing them. But you know, in not as nice language.”

“And of course you wouldn’t want that,” Seungcheol said, his tone dripping sarcasm. “You don’t want to ruin your future.”

Jihoon winced. “It wasn’t my future I was worried about!” He argued. “I did it… To protect you.”

Seungcheol didn’t respond, waiting for him to explain and when Jihoon finally found his voice he did. “You’ve heard of the things that have been going on,” Jihoon said, voice tiny and small. “The whispers, the rumors. Riots of Pure-blood supremacists all over the country. They talk about… You-Know-Who coming to power.” He physically shivered at the name and it felt like the night had gotten colder. “You should have heard what my family was saying. All they talked about was ruling over muggle kind and putting Muggle-borns in prison for stealing magic from witches and wizards.” He shifted his angry stare to Seungcheol, though it was less furious and more desperate than anything. “My parents may not be Death Eaters, but if You-Know-Who comes to power, they’re going to be some of his top supporters.”

“And you thought that by isolating yourself you could protect us?” Seungcheol asked, stunned.

“I mean, I know I’m not strong enough to stand in between you and a Death Eater,” Jihoon said bitterly with a roll of his eyes. “But I thought if neither of you are associated with me, if I keep my distance, that you won’t become targets… You two get enough shit at school as it is for being Muggle-borns," he looked up to finally meet Seungcheol’s eyes. “My parents will do anything to keep me distraction free this year, Seungcheol, and if they find out who I’m still associating with… I don’t know what they will do.”

When Jihoon finished, Seungcheol smiled. It was a half amused, and half exasperated smile. He reached out and let his hand fall on top of Jihoon’s head, ruffling his hair. Jihoon squawked indignantly and pushed his hands away.

“You can’t protect us, Jihoon,” Seungcheol finally said and Jihoon’s heart sank. “You can’t change my blood, nor Soonyoung’s, and you can’t make sure that we’ll never get hurt. But,” he held up his hand to stop Jihoon from interrupting. “What you can do to make all of this worth it, is be our friend again.” He grinned brightly and Jihoon felt the guilt eating away at him only take a deeper hold in his stomach. “I miss you,” he said earnestly, “And Soonyoung certainly does. He thinks it’s all his fault that you ran out on him over the summer.”

At that Jihoon choked, face turning crimson. Seungcheol cocked an confused eyebrow in question. “I… Well… I might have left under abrupt circumstances…”

Seungcheol’s amusement only grew. “How so?”

“I may have leapt headfirst into his fireplace?” Jihoon stuttered, looking terrified.

Seungcheol burst out laughing and once again the owls erupted into angry hoots, agitated at the continuous interruptions of their sleep. Zeus seemed used to his owners behavior, still snoozing on his shoulder without waking.

“And what were the reasons that required such immediate action?” Seungcheol asked, trying to squash down his growing grin.

If possible, Jihoon’s face went even redder.

Suddenly the door to the Owlery flew open. Jihoon and Seungcheol both turned to the interruption, expecting one of the teachers or groundskeepers to have caught them out of bed, but were left stunned when it turned out to be Soonyoung standing in the doorway as shocked as they were.

The Slytherin was holding a letter in his hand, his mouth open comically in a silent gasp at seeing the two together, sitting underneath the moonlight. After a heavy pause he quickly spun on his heels and disappeared back down the stairs, forgetting about his letter.

Jihoon stood, frozen, until Seungcheol shoved him gruffly towards the stairs. “Go after him!”

Jihoon hesitated a moment longer before sprinting down the stairs, the hundreds of owls looking after him.

Soonyoung was quite the runner. Jihoon had to pound down the stairs after him, silently hoping no one would catch them out of bed before he could catch him and explain. Jihoon saw Soonyoung hit the end of the steps and run for the nearest open door, but before he could make it Jihoon pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, shut it closed.

Soonyoung didn’t stop soon enough, instead running headfirst into the door, reeling backwards with his hands over his nose.

“Oh god, Soon, I’m so sorry!” Jihoon groaned, skidding to a stop beside him. “Here, let me see,” he said, trying to get a good look at his nose.

“I don’t want your help!” Soonyoung said nasally, though there was blood pouring in between his fingers. He tried to desperately push Jihoon’s wand away from his face.

“Stop being stubborn,” Jihoon scowled and Soonyoung glared at him.

“Me? Stubborn? You’re one to talk!”

“Just,” Jihoon let out a furious huff and stepped back. He raised his wand and Soonyoung cowered. “ _Episky_.”

With a groan Soonyoung’s nose snapped back into place. He gently removed his hands from his face, his palms covered in blood. He continued to glare as he wiped his face on his sleeve, staining his clothes red.

“Better?” Jihoon attempted weakly.

“Not really,” Soonyoung grumbled angrily. He turned towards the door but it wouldn’t budge. “Unlock the door, Jihoon.”

He didn’t budge. “Not until you listen to me.”

Soonyoung rounded on him. “I’ve had months to listen to you!” He bellowed. “You’ve barely said more than five words to me since the start of the semester!”

Jihoon cowered but forced himself to stand his ground. “Yeah, well, this is important!” Jihoon pleaded. Soonyoung didn’t seem convinced, still glaring with his arms crossed over his chest, but at least he had stopped yelling back. Steeling himself, Jihoon began. “I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung huffed, but Jihoon had at least grabbed his attention. When he was sure Soonyoung wouldn’t try to run away again, he continued. “I know I’ve been a downright wanker-”

“Yes you have.”

“And a dodgy sod-”

“Not to mention an arsemonger and a right old git.”

Jihoon stared. “Would you like to continue?”

“No, you seem to have it handled.” Soonyoung seemed pleased.

“Alright, well…” Jihoon took a long deep breath before he plowed on. He didn’t want to mess with Soonyoung’s momentary rise in attitude. “I’m so sorry I left that night,” he said finally. He had been dreading this moment for months. “I… I panicked,” he said truthfully. “I should have stopped and considered what I was doing, but I was scared. As soon as I arrived home, I wanted to come back… But I couldn’t.”

When Jihoon finally looked at him he could see the hurt brimming in his eyes. It had been too long he had looked at him so closely. “I waited,” Soonyoung said, staring at him as if unable to look away. “I waited hours, days, weeks. I kept thinking you’d come stepping out of the furnace again, or that I’d at least get an owl… But you never came back.”

Jihoon swallowed thickly. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I thought…” Soonyoung looked so confused that Jihoon wanted to reach out, grab his hand and tell him that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he didn’t think he had the right. “I thought that I did something wrong. That night.... I thought that maybe I had made a mistake and that’s why you ran.”

“That wasn’t it,” Jihoon argued. They were speaking quietly, but not because they didn’t want to get caught. They seemed afraid.... Afraid that if they spoke any louder they would break whatever spell they seemed to be under. “I… I never regretted kissing you that night,” Jihoon finally breathed and it felt like a dam was breaking, emotions pouring out of every crevice until he suddenly felt very, very empty. “I just realized that I shouldn’t have.”

Soonyoung’s brows furrowed. “You shouldn’t have?”

“I should have controlled myself better,” Jihoon said and suddenly his empty shell was filling with anger and frustration all aimed at himself. “I had no right to force myself upon you, I should have kept my head, kept my distance, controlled myself. I know you’ve never thought of me like that, but I thought about you like that all year and I just couldn’t get your face out of my head-”

“Jihoon.”

“I was so stupid!” Jihoon wailed, throwing his hands into the air. “I mean, I have no idea what got into me! And then all the other reasons piled up and I really couldn’t face you. What with my parents breathing down my neck, and my Pure-blood status being such a danger to you, I could barely look at you. I thought it would be for the best if I just avoided you this year-”

“Jihoon…”

“I couldn’t tell anyone, of course, no one would understand. And I’ve just been so miserable, without Quidditch, without you, trying to study for my O.W.L.s which are months away... Do you know I almost punched Zachary Wellington because he called you a Mudblood in Potions class -”

“JIHOON!”

Jihoon jumped backwards, startled at Soonyoung’s sudden outburst. He had been so deep into his rant he hadn’t even realized that Soonyoung was trying to get his attention. There was a mixture of amusement in his voice, as well as a deep seated confusion.

“Jihoon, you like me?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon gaped like a fish out of water, mouth hanging open and arms hanging dumbly at his side. He attempted to find words but nothing comprehensible came out. “Excuse me?” He finally spit out.

Soonyoung stepped forward and Jihoon was suddenly aware of their close proximity, Soonyoung a couple steps below him, looking straight into his eyes and the top three buttons of his shirt were wide open. “I asked,” Soonyoung said, breath tickling Jihoon’s face and the scent of his vanilla shampoo wafting toward his nose. “Do you like me?”

He felt lightheaded. “Can you repeat the question?” Jihoon squeaked.

“Because,” Soonyoung continued, like Jihoon hadn’t even spoken. “I like you. Have liked you, actually, probably since the first time I met you.”

Jihoon could only gape as Soonyoung pierced him with an intense gaze. It felt like magic, as strange as that might feel to a wizard, like they were the only two people in the world. “I don’t think I’ve told you this, actually, but I saw you once before we officially met, when I was getting my wand at Ollivanders.” Soonyoung pulled his own wand from his pocket and spun it between his fingers. “I even remember his tone,” he laughed, and then began to speak in the high tone and elegant squeak of Mr. Ollivander. “Fourteen inches, pliant, spruce made with a dragon heartstring,” he recited perfectly.

Jihoon could only watch as Soonyoung stared the way he must have stared at Jihoon all those years ago. Patient, fascinated, enamored. It was the same look Jihoon had caught on his face during their previous years, out of the corner of his eye when he didn’t realize Jihoon was watching. He finally seemed to understand its meaning. “And then the bell rang and this tiny thing walked into the store. Couldn’t have been more than a foot tall,” at this Jihoon kicked him viciously, “With a halo of brown hair, the palest skin I’ve ever seen, and swamped behind these big gold glasses.”

Jihoon remembered getting his wand all those years ago, but he hadn’t realized Soonyoung had been there. “The reason I was so distracted from the excitement of getting my first wand wasn’t because of the intimidating auras of the two parents flanking their son, or the expensive jewels and fancy robes they were decorated in, but because of the fiery look in the boy’s eyes. Your excitement was almost palpable in the air, and you stood out in such clear contrast to your family that I couldn’t help but stare.”

Soonyoung reached out and plucked Jihoon’s wand from his grip, holding it up in between his fingers and again reciting in Ollivander’s high pitched tone. “Wonderful!” He said and released a shower of golden sparks from the tip of his wand like Jihoon had done so many years ago. The sparks fell around them like stars before falling to the ground, alighting the spot they stood. “Eleven inches, solid, made of rare yew with a phoenix core. Just as special and unique as the boy who won the wand.”

Soonyoung had come even closer without Jihoon realizing it and he could see the small lights reflected in his warm brown eyes. “After that, I ran out of the shop,” Soonyoung admitted rather sheepishly, slipping Jihoon’s wand into his pocket. “I knew if I didn’t leave I wouldn’t be able to stop staring… I know you thought we met randomly on the Hogwarts Express, but actually I had looked everywhere for you before I took that free seat in your compartment. Whatever I did,” he said dreamily. “I couldn’t forget the boy with gold in his hair and stars in his eyes.”

Jihoon inhaled thickly. “And here I thought you were annoying the first time we met,” he said weakly.

Soonyoung burst into laughter, throwing his head back and bellowing without a care, the way Jihoon had always admired. “I’m sure I was,” he admitted, reaching up to dab at his eye. “But what you need to understand is that after that day, I was uncontrollably, irrevocably in love with you. And that I’ve spent the last five years right beside you, hoping that one day you would look at me and maybe see the same thing that I saw in you.”

Jihoon was aghast, lost for words but Soonyoung didn’t seem to need any. “So that day, at my house after you stayed over for a week, charming my mother and blending so seamlessly well with the countryside, I fell deeper and deeper, more than I thought possible. And when we were staring at the stars, talking about the past and the future, and you suddenly kissed me, I was elated! For a second I thought I might really be of the stars. But then you ran. Before I could stop you, you had thrown Floo powder into my fireplace and disappeared.”

Soonyoung stepped backwards, distancing himself and Jihoon felt like he had been broken from a dream. Soonyoung wasn’t looking at him anymore, staring at the ground in frustration, body tense and angry. “So you can understand why I was upset. I thought all my wishes had come true, and then I come back to school and you won’t even look me in the eye anymore. I didn’t know what I had done wrong. I thought you had realized I wasn’t worth it.”

Jihoon dropped his gaze, staring at his shoes because he couldn’t seem to look anywhere else. “I’m sorry,” he said thickly.

Soonyoung breathed in deeply before he forced a smile onto his face. “Well, none of that matters anymore, right? Because we can be together now?”

His voice was so hopefully, so startlingly innocent that Jihoon felt awful at having to crush his hopes once more. “We can be friends,” Jihoon said firmly. “But nothing more.”

Soonyoung seemed at a loss of words. “But why not? Now that you know how I feel, and I know how you feel-”

“It’s too dangerous, Soonyoung! Can’t you see?” It was Jihoon’s turn to explode. He felt like he was standing at the edge of a large expanse of water, looking across for miles to only catch a small glimpse of Soonyoung, standing all the way on the opposite edge. “Dark times are coming. Pure-blood riots are popping up all over the place, Muggle-borns are in more danger than ever. You are already at risk, and I can’t pretend that being with you won’t put you in harms way anymore!”

“I can protect myself,” Soonyoung snapped. “Besides, you’re the one that would be in more danger. You’d be labeled a blood traitor!”

“No one would dare touch me, not with my family ties. Besides, it wouldn’t matter to me what they called me, it’s you that we need to be worried about-” Jihoon said but Soonyoung cut across him.

“And it doesn’t matter to me if I’m labeled a Mudblood!” Soonyoung retaliated. “As long as I have you, nothing anyone says would matter. Because those people out there? They don’t matter to me. You do.”

Jihoon was at a loss for words. Soonyoung was so aggressive, so sure of himself that Jihoon wanted to feel the same way. Jihoon fancied the idea of being with Soonyoung and being happy, but he wasn’t so naïve as to believe that the whole world wasn’t standing in their way…

“Do you love me, Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, piercing Jihoon with an unwavering gaze.

Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips. “I…”

“Because I love you,” Soonyoung said. There was no hesitance in his tone, no room for argument. It was like he had been waiting to see those words for years and now that he could, he wasn’t going to hold back. “If you’d let me.”

“I…” Jihoon searched his gaze for any uncertainty but there was none. Soonyoung was in front of him, earnest and real and completely in love with him that Jihoon was running out of excuses to keep him away. Why couldn’t Jihoon have this one selfish thing? Let himself have the happiness he so desperately wanted? He watched Soonyoung and Soonyoung watched him back and in the moment of foolish bravery, as the world crashed down around him, Jihoon said back, “I love you too.”

It was like he’d broken the spell that kept them apart. Like he’d crossed the great ocean that stood in between them in one stride and now they were back in the small, secluded tower, just the two of them with no one, nothing, that could keep them apart.

Suddenly Jihoon realized that this was what he wanted, that even if the whole world was not built for Muggle-borns and Pure-bloods to be together, Jihoon was going to do everything in his power to prove them wrong and protect this one thing he wanted to keep near. He stepped forward, grabbed Soonyoung’s shirt and suddenly they were kissing. Jihoon’s arms came up to lock around his neck and Soonyoung was snaking his own arms around Jihoon’s small waist, pressing their bodies together in a beautiful embrace. It was everything Jihoon had ever wanted and better. He felt like he was standing among the clouds and nothing could bring him down. Soonyoung actually liked him, he even loved him, and this kiss was only the start.

The door to the stairs flung open and Jihoon and Soonyoung both looked up in shock as a light shined into their eyes.

Yoon Jeonghan stared at the two tangled together before pointing his wand up the stairs, where Seungcheol stood at the top, peering over the railing at them to get a better look. The bastard was even grinning.

“We had studying plans,” Jeonghan said, tone drawled though there was a hint of mischievous amusement in his tone. He cast one look at Jihoon and Soonyoung and the two quickly untangled themselves, stepping apart, Jihoon patting his cheeks to cool his flaming cheeks and Soonyoung straightening his shirt collar.

Seungcheol hopped down the stairs past them, looking all too pleased. “I was busy!” He said to Jeonghan before following the same aged boy out the door. Down the hallway he turned and winked conspiratorially at Jihoon, holding a big thumbs up in his direction. “Don’t stay out too late!” He called out obnoxiously behind him.

Mortified, Jihoon ducked his head and slammed the door closed again. Now that they were really alone, the full realization that he had just been caught snogging Soonyoung hit him like a stunning spell to the face.  
  
“That was fun,” Soonyoung said, looking just as pleased, if not more, than Seungcheol. Jihoon glared at him, he had always been too thick headed to feel embarrassment.

“They’re never going to let us live this down,” Jihoon moaned, dropping his head into his hands. Especially Jeonghan, he knew the older Slytherin loved to make him suffer, and what better blackmail than catching them all over each other in what was the equivalent of a broom closet.

“Let them,” Soonyoung said with a grin, reaching out to slip an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and press him to his side. It was more comfortable than Jihoon expected, like he had always meant to fit there in his arms. “I’m sure we can threaten them with our own blackmail.”

“I saw them making out in the Prefects’ bathroom,” Jihoon mumbled into his side.

Soonyoung laughed, squeezing his shoulder as he led them out of the room and down the hallway towards the common rooms. “That’s my boyfriend.”

Jihoon felt his face heat up more. He carefully extracted himself from Soonyoung’s embrace before reaching out to take his hand. Soonyoung interlaced their fingers.

“Soonyoung…”

“Hm?” He asked, swinging their hands in between them.

Jihoon knew that they were not going to have an easy relationship. That they were going to face many challenges in their future for being together in such a unforgiving and changing world. That in times like this, what they were doing was dangerous, almost suicidal. But staring into Soonyoung’s bright, glistening eyes, he couldn’t help but think that whatever tried to break them apart in the future, better fucking get ready because they were not going down without a fight.

“I’m really lucky to have you,” Jihoon said and he meant every word.

—

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I recently signed up for another fic fest and this is the prequel to the story that will be unveiled in February, which will not be as light and fluffy as this one.
> 
> First of all, shoutout to alice @aquariusblues for betaing and dealing with my weird sleep schedule and inability to write in one tense. Check out her fics btw
> 
> Otherwise, keep a look out for other possible parts in this series, and I hope you enjoyed the fic! :)
> 
> Also... The series name... Lol just ignore me


End file.
